


The Story of Seven Kittens

by hearth_goddess



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: misto's magic doesn't go as planned, so the seven kittens he pulled out of a hat, this happens before and after the jellicle ball in the musical, those were the kittens, tugger is a soft boy, tugger is the best uncle and loves his niece very much, tugger will fight everyone for his niece and the kittens, tuggoffelees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Mistoffelees was just trying to create a barrier to protect the Junkyard from Macavity. He and Tugger really weren't expecting seven kittens to pop out of his hat.





	The Story of Seven Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of the kittens in the show being the kittens Mistoffelees pulls out of his hat. And I also love the idea of Tugger being a soft boy and loving the kittens very much.  
.  
.  
I've used Pouncival's other name of Carbuckety and the name Bill Bailey as the names for the other two kittens, so they are all separate characters.

**How It Started**  
** ** The afternoon was warm and sunny, many Jellicles sitting out in the open and chatting. The Rum Tum Tugger was splayed out leisurely beneath his father’s tire, and his brother was lying on the old car with his mate resting her head on his stomach. The magical Mr. Mistoffelees approached the couple excitedly, bouncing like a kitten.  
  
“Munkustrap, I have an idea to protect the Junkyard.” He said, and Munkustrap sat up, hearing the hope in the magical cat’s voice.  
  
“What kind of idea?” he asked.  
  
“If I take a bit of fur from the cats who are always here, I could possibly create a spell that would form a kind of barrier around the Junkyard so that those cats, along with others that they invite in, are the only ones who will be able to enter.” Mistoffelees replied, and Munkustrap glanced towards his younger brother, who was listening as well. Demeter shifted, looking up at her mate and Mistoffelees.  
  
“Do you really think it would work?”  
  
Mistoffelees looked down at his paws nervously. “I think so. There’s a chance it won’t, but the repercussions wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe some small explosions and a bit of stinging for the cats, but that’s it.”  
  
“I think you should try. If it’ll keep Macavity and his cats out, then we need to take the chance.” The Rum Tum Tugger said, stretching.  
  
“I agree with Tugger. You two go around and collect fur, and then you can work on the spell.” Munkustrap said, and Mistoffelees nodded eagerly. He conjured up a small bag, holding it out. Munkustrap and Demeter both plucked off a few strands of fur and placed them into the bag. Mistoffelees grasped a few strands of fur and added them to the bag, then went to each of the cats sitting in the yard. He explained the plan to each of them, and after hearing that it would possibly protect them from Macavity, they readily gave him their fur.  
  
“You promise this won’t be dangerous?” Alonzo asked as he placed his fur in the bag. Mistoffelees nodded.  
  
“It may not work, but nothing bad will happen.”  
  
Mistoffelees finished collecting the fur from his fellow Jellicles and returned to his den, collecting the items he needed. Tugger soon joined him, simply sitting and watching as Mistoffelees worked.  
  
“So how does this work?” Tugger asked, looking at what Mistoffelees was doing curiously.  
  
“I put the fur into this hat, and I’ll add some other items from around the Junkyard.” Mistoffelees explained as he pulled out a small black hat. “Once it’s all in there, I’ll add some magic and the barrier will hopefully be created.” He added all the items into the hat and held it out to Tugger. “I need your fur.”  
  
Tugger pouted slightly but grasped a few strands from his mane, plucking them with a dramatic wince. “My poor fur.” Mistoffelees simply rolled his eyes as Tugger dropped them into the hat. The magical cat reached over the hat and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sparks of light fell into the hat, the contents within flashing brightly.  
  
**Tugger POV**  
** ** After a moment, Mistoffelees removed his hand and set the hat down.  
  
“That’s it.” He said, and Tugger looked around. “We should go tell Munkustrap it’s finished.”  
  
“I’ll stay here in case something happens, Sparkles.” Tugger replied, and Mistoffelees smiled at him thankfully before leaving his den.  
  
“Don’t touch anything!” the tuxedo cat called over his shoulder. Tugger let out a sigh, smiling slightly as he fell back onto the blankets he was sitting on, looking up at the ceiling of Mistoffelees’ den. The den was quiet for a few moments before Tugger felt movement on the blankets. Frowning, he looked around to see if Mistoffelees had returned. Seeing nothing, Tugger relaxed and waited for the magician to return. His relaxation was disturbed by a sudden weight that landed on his chest, and the feeling of tiny pinpricks. He looked down to see a kitten resting on his chest, looking up at him curiously. The kitten had a large, brown, square-like mark over one eye and was mainly brown and white.  
  
“Where did you come from?” Tugger wondered aloud, sitting up as he picked the kitten up and looked it over. The kitten looked at Tugger with wide eyes, and Tugger glanced down, his own eyes widening. Three more kittens were climbing into his lap, all three toms. One had a similar mark on his face, on the opposite side that stretched over his nose, and was a brown and white tabby. The other two kittens were both tabby cats, with small marks on their bodies. One of the kittens had black and brown stripes, and the other had a silvery tinge to his coat. Tugger placed each of the four kittens onto the blanket, studying them curiously. “Wha-” Tugger’s question was interrupted by two more kittens leaping into his lap, the two gazing up at him with bright eyes. One was a black and ginger queen who was glancing around, and the other was a pale grey and ginger kitten who was huddled close to the other kitten queen. Tugger let out a disbelieving huff as the little queens nudged each other. He shifted them and placed them on the same blanket as the toms. “We need Misto. He’ll know what to do.” Tugger made sure the kittens were safe before standing from the blankets, preparing to leave the den. As he walked towards the exit, a tiny, distressed mew came from behind him, and he turned around. The six kittens on the blanket were playing with one another, tumbling around and nipping playfully. The sound came again, and Tugger looked around frantically. He spotted the hat that Mistoffelees had used and noticed it had been overturned. He slowly walked over to the hat and lifted it up. Curled beneath was a tiny black and red kitten with white markings down her chest. She was smaller than the other six, and as Tugger lifted her up, she nuzzled against his mane. The maine coon’s heart melted as he tightened his arms around her, returning to the blanket. The other kittens immediately ran to him and leapt onto his lap and shoulders. Their playtime was interrupted by the arrival of the magical cat whose den they had taken over.  
  
“Munkustrap and I tried everything, but I don’t think the barrier worked.” Mistoffelees said, walking into the den, looking down at a small box that he was looking through fervently. “I’m thinking I could change up some objects I used.”  
  
“Sparkles.” Tugger said. Mistoffelees hummed in acknowledgement, not looking towards Tugger. The coon couldn’t help but grin fondly at the black cat’s distracted nature. “Quaxo.” The use of his name made Mistoffelees look up from his box, which he promptly dropped at the sight of the seven kittens.  
  
“Where did those come from?” he asked in shock.  
  
Tugger laughed slightly at the tux’s reaction. “I think they came from your hat.”  
  
Mistoffelees looked at the overturned hat with wide eyes, then glanced back at the kittens. He slowly approached them, sitting down beside Tugger. Immediately, two of the toms left Tugger and jumped at Mistoffelees, clambering for attention. Mistoffelees let out a small laugh as he smoothed the fur on their heads before looking at Tugger, seeing the tiny queen he held tightly.  
  
“She seems to have taken a liking to you.” He remarked, and Tugger chuckled, glancing down at the two queens snuggled together in his lap.  
  
“We’re going to have to tell Straps.” Tugger said after a moment. “We can get homes for these kittens. I know Jenny and Skimble have been wanting kittens since Jerrie and Teazer have left, and Straps and Dem would love to have a kitten.” Mistoffelees nodded, and he stood, lifting the two toms into his arms. Tugger stood as well, holding the red and black kitten close as he picked up the sleepy queens. The silvery tom leapt into Mistoffelees’ arms, and the black and brown kitten jumped onto Tugger’s shoulders.  
  
“Let’s go give everyone a heart attack.” Mistoffelees said, and Tugger grinned broadly as they left his den.  
  
**The Response**  
** ** Munkustrap sat down beside Alonzo, letting out a tired sigh.  
  
“So it didn’t work?” the black and white tom asked, and Munkustrap shook his head.  
  
“Mistoffelees seemed pretty defeated. I told him not to strain himself, but he’s determined.”  
  
Alonzo gave his friend a small smirk. “Tugger’ll make sure he takes care of himself.”  
  
“That he will.” Munkustrap laughed. “I’m surprised those two haven’t realized it yet.” Alonzo laughed along with him as their mates approached them.  
  
“What are you two laughing about?” Cassandra asked, stretching out beside Alonzo, who gave her a soft kiss.  
  
“Just how oblivious Tugger and Mistoffelees are.” Munkustrap replied as Demeter rubbed against his shoulder.  
  
“That’s nothing new.” She remarked in amusement. Cassandra looked around and smiled slightly.  
  
“Speak of the devil.” She nodded her head behind Munkustrap and he turned, seeing his brother and Mistoffelees walking into the yard.  
  
Demeter straightened, frowning slightly. “What are they holding?”  
  
“So, Misto’s magic didn’t exactly do what he intended.” Tugger said. Munkustrap got a look at what they were holding and his eyes widened comically.  
  
“Are those kittens?” he asked, and the two toms grinned sheepishly.  
  
“Seven kittens, to be exact. Four toms and three queens.” Mistoffelees said quietly as one of the kittens in his arms looked around curiously. “I don’t know how it happened, but it must have been a mixture of the fur and some other object I used.” Tugger and Mistoffelees both sat down with the two other couples and placed the kittens on the ground. Cassandra and Demeter both cooed softly as the little kittens walked around shakily.  
  
“Here, Dem.” Tugger said softly, handing a tiny red and black kitten to his brother’s mate. Demeter took the queen, staring at her. The little queen looked at her with wide eyes before snuggling against her contentedly, a happy purr leaving her.  
  
“Where are they going to stay?” Alonzo asked, seeing as Munkustrap and Demeter were both occupied with the red and black queen that had quickly stolen Demeter’s heart.  
  
“We were actually hoping that other pairs could take them that maybe can’t have kittens.” Tugger explained, and Mistoffelees nodded in agreement.  
  
“Like Jenny and Skimble, and Munkustrap and Demeter.” He added. Alonzo stood, glancing at Munkustrap.  
  
“I’ll go get Old Deuteronomy and gather everyone here.” He ran off to find the Jellicle leader, leaving the group and the kittens as Demeter looked at her mate.  
  
“Munk.” She whispered, and Munkustrap studied the little kitten in his mate’s arms. The queen opened her eyes and looked back at him, the sweetest expression on her small face. As soon as he met the bright black eyes, Munkustrap knew that he was a goner.  
  
“You don’t have to ask me, Dem.” He said quietly, and Demeter rubbed her cheek against the kitten, tears falling down her cheeks as she held her tightly. Tugger smiled fondly as his brother nuzzled the little queen.  
  
“I guess you’re an uncle now, Tugger.” Cassandra said, and the coon nodded. The three occupied themselves with the six kittens, watching in amusement as the kittens played with one another.  
  
“What is this about seven kittens?” Old Deuteronomy asked, Alonzo walking behind him with the other Jellicles.  
  
“Something happened with the spell I tried, and instead of a barrier being formed, seven kittens came out of the hat I mixed everything into.” Mistoffelees said, looking up at the old cat.  
  
“Bomba, come look at her.” Demeter called to her sister. The red queen approached her, sitting down beside her and looking at the kitten in her arms.  
  
“Straps and Demeter have chosen to take one of the queens.” Tugger said. “There are six kittens, two queens and four toms.” Jenny looked at Skimble and approached the group of kittens, placing a paw against her heart when she saw them.  
  
“Look at the little dears.” She said softly. The pale grey kitten leapt over her companions towards Jenny, gazing up at her as her black and ginger sister joined her.  
  
“The den has been quite silent, Jenny dear.” Skimble said, and Jenny beamed, bending down to pick up the queens.  
  
“We’ll take these two.” She said happily as Skimble took the pale grey queen from his mate.  
  
“Gus and I have a den that is large enough for three.” Jellylorum said as she and her mate stepped forward. The two little toms with markings on their eyes ran to the older queen, jumping onto her feet as Gus chuckled and lifted them up. Jelly picked up the black and brown tom, who immediately snuggled into her fur happily. The shy silvery tom approached Alonzo and Cassandra, rubbing against their legs. Cassandra cooed softly and lifted the little tom into her arms, looking at her mate with wide eyes. Alonzo smiled slightly, ruffling the tom’s fur as he nuzzled his paw.  
  
“Cass and I will take this one in.” the black and white tom said fondly. Old Deuteronomy looked at his tribe with a warm smile, and he beckoned Mistoffelees over to him. The younger tom walked to him nervously, eyes downcast.  
  
“I didn’t mean to create the kittens.” He said quietly, surprised when Old Deuteronomy placed a paw on his shoulder.  
  
“Look how happy they are.” The old cat said, and Mistoffelees glanced behind him, smiling slightly as he watched the new families. Munkustrap and Demeter were coddling their new daughter, Tugger and Bombalurina hovering over their new niece, obviously preparing to dote on her in every single way possible. Coricopat and Tantomile were sitting with Alonzo and Cassandra, the four sitting in the sun with the little tom curled up between his parents, his eyes closed as Cassandra gently groomed him. Jelly, Gus, Jenny, and Skimble were sitting together, the four kittens playing with one another. Plato was curled up beside them, indulging the little toms and queens by flicking his tail back and forth as Victoria watched, giggling. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were gone for the day, but when they came back, they would be in for a shock at the sudden appearance of two new sisters for them. Exotica would be surprised as well, seeing her best friend with a son.  
  
“What if Macavity hears about this?” Mistoffelees asked quietly. Old Deuteronomy looked around, a fond look in his old eyes.  
  
“Then we will protect them. They are the future of our tribe.”  
  
**Two Years Later**  
** ** Mistoffelees was curled on top of the car trunk beside Tugger, the two toms basking in the sunlight.  
  
“Uncle Misto?” a sweet voice called. The magical cat sat up, spotting the kittens sitting at the base of the car. Jemima was smiling up at him, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but return the smile. It was no secret that Jemima was adored by her two uncles, who would gladly do anything for her.  
  
“What do you kittens want?” he asked playfully, sliding down to their level and sitting in front of them. He greeted Jemima, who rubbed against him happily.  
  
“Cettie and I were talking with Jem and the boys, and we were talking about the line in your song that Tugger sang.” Electra said.  
  
“The one about you pulling seven kittens out of a hat.” Etcetera continued.  
  
“And we were thinking about how there are seven of us.” Pouncival remarked, gesturing to his companions, who all nodded in agreement.  
  
Mistoffelees simply tapped his nose with a wink. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”  
  
The kittens all pouted, making the magician laugh. He waved his paws in their direction, causing a shower of glitter to rain down onto the kittens. They all giggled, looking at their fur in awe. Their questions were quickly forgotten as the delighted kittens all ran off to their parents to show them their sparkling fur.  
  
Arms snaked around Mistoffelees’ waist from behind him, and he turned as his mate sat down beside him. “Not bad, Sparkles.”  
  
“I’ll talk to Munk about when and if we should ever tell them.” Mistoffelees said, and Tugger nuzzled his cheek as they watched their tribe. Electra and Etcetera were squealing as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer showed them what they had brought back for them, Jenny and Skimble sitting near them with fond smiles. Bill Bailey was sitting between his parents as Cassandra and Exotica told him a story from their home in Egypt, before they had left. Plato and Victoria sat near Jelly and Gus, Plato indulging the tom kittens by flicking his tail back and forth. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Carbuckety were jumping onto it and trying to catch the tail as their parents and Victoria watched in amusement. Bombalurina was chatting with Demeter and Munkustrap, Jemima snuggled against her father happily. Munkustrap occasionally looked down at his daughter with a soft smile, which in turn made Demeter beam. Old Deuteronomy sat on his tire with Coricopat and Tantomile, the Jellicle leader overlooking the Junkyard with fondness.  
  
“Macavity’s going to have a hell of a time trying to attack us now.” Tugger remarked, and Mistoffelees glanced back at him, his eyes questioning. Tugger grinned. “These kittens were created using fur from every cat in the tribe. They’re part of all of us, and if Macavity ever tries to hurt one of them, or take one of them away, he’s going to regret it.”  
  
Mistoffelees smiled playfully. “Maybe I should try making another barrier.” The wide-eyed expression that suddenly appeared on the normally suave and charismatic cat’s face made Mistoffelees burst into laughter.  
  
“Not until those kittens are grown up.” Tugger said, and Mistoffelees nodded in agreement, still laughing quietly. “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to having a few of our own.” The magical leaned closer to his mate, resting against him. Perhaps, in a few months or so, he would try with just his and Tugger’s fur. The image of more kittens running around the Junkyard made Mistoffelees smile wistfully as Jemima left her father’s side to bound over to her uncles, leaping onto Tugger with a giggle. Tugger groaned playfully, falling to the ground. Mistoffelees watched Tugger playfully fight with Jemima, the coon taking extra care to be gentle with his niece, and Mistoffelees’ smile grew as he began to make plans for what he would need.  
  
After all, kittens could always use more playmates, and the Junkyard was becoming too quiet at times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews!  
.  
.  
If you have any ideas for prompts or short stories, or want to see other Cats-related prompts from me, please visit my tumblr:  
https://uppastthejelliclemoon.tumblr.com/


End file.
